I Will Find You
by Dandielion
Summary: Part two of The Big Summer Camp. Scourge looks for Fiona, Iron lies to Fiona, and good and bad things happen. R&R!
1. Thinking About You

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter One: Thinking About You**

Fiona was driving back home from the Big Summer Camp a little sad. "Two more weeks then I get to go back to college," Fiona said then yawned. She parked her car in front of her house and got out. She sighed sadly. "I wish I could see Scourge again," Fiona said with tears in her eyes. She shook her head then walked into her house. The lights were on. "Is somebody in here?" Fiona asked nervously. Suddenly a gray hedgehog walked up to her.

"Hello I'm Loush the hedgehog," The gray hedgehog said. Fiona didn't say anything and grabbed her cell phone that was on a table. She dialed 911. Suddenly Loush snatched the cell phone away from her and broke it into pieces. Fiona gasped with tears in her eyes. After that she got into her fighting stance. Loush laughed. Fiona then threw a really fast straight right at his face and Loush fell to the ground knocked out.

"K.O.!" Fiona shouted. She then dragged Loush and put him outside. She shut the front door and locked it. Fiona sighed then walked into a kitchen. She started crying. "I wish you were here Scourge!" Fiona shouted through tears. She sat down on the ground and buried her face in her hands.

Back in the bus Scourge was in Scourge was thinking about Fiona. A tear rolled down his cheek. Scourge whipped it away. "I'll find you Fiona, don't worry," Scourge said. After an hour the bus stopped and Scourge, Miles, Tunica, Dorm, Ghost, Sydney, Amy, Alicia, Lily and Sonic got off. The three girls were still beating Sonic up.

"Take this, and that!" Amy said, as she hit Sonic with her hammer. Sonic was on the ground.

"This is for cheating on me!" Alicia said, as she kicked Sonic's stomach.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sonic shouted and held his stomach.

"This is for pretending to like me!" Sydney screamed and punched Sonic in the face.

"And this…and this Sonic, is for kissing me when you had a girlfriend," Amy said then hit Sonic hard on his head with her hammer. Sonic passed out then the girls left. Scourge was walking to his house alone then he spotted Iron and Celsius walking. Scourge could hear them talking.

"Fiona my student," Iron said.

"Yeah, I'm going home now, see you later," Celsius said then ran off. Iron sighed.

"Back to college again," Iron said then sighed again. Scourge walked up to him.

"Iron, I need to talk to you," Scourge said. Iron nodded slowly. "Do you know where Fiona lives?" Scourge asked.

"Fiona did tell me where she lived back when we were at the big summer camp but, should I tell Scourge…I kind of like Fiona," Iron thought.

"Iron, I asked you a question do you or do you not know where Fiona lives," Scourge asked, as he frowned.

"No, I do not know where Fiona lives nor do I know where you live," Iron said then continued walking. Scourge stood there then crossed his arms.

"You know, Fiona's still my girl," Scourge called out to him. Iron kept walking.

"I shall keep that in mind," Iron said still walking.

"Maybe he knows where she lives and he's just not telling me," Scourge said angrily then ran off.

Back at Fiona's house Fiona laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. "I miss you Scourge," Fiona whispered then fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

**There, chapter one of the sequel to The Big Summer Camp! **


	2. Asking Her Out

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter Two: Asking Her Out**

Fiona woke up the next morning and looked around. Fiona yawned then got up. Fiona had a yellow night dress on. Fiona then walked downstairs and went into a kitchen. She made some coffee and poured it into an orange mug and sat down on a couch in a living room. Fiona turned a TV on and sighed. All she could think about was Scourge. "Oh Scourge, I miss you," Fiona thought. Suddenly she heard a knock on the front door and she spilled some of the coffee on her dress. Fiona sighed and walked to the front door with the coffee still in her hand. After that she opened the door. Iron was standing there with a smile on his face. Fiona gasped and spilled coffee on him. "I…I'm so sorry Iron," Fiona said. Iron shook his head.

"No it's okay, don't worry about it Fiona," Iron said. Fiona shook her head.

"No Iron, I'll take care of it," Fiona said, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. Iron looked around and smiled. Fiona pulled him to the couch. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll be right back," Fiona said then ran into the kitchen. Fiona grabbed a washcloth and put warm water on it, and then she ran back to Iron and started wiping the coffee off of him. Iron smiled at her. Fiona wiped all of the coffee off of him and stared at Iron. "Why…are you smiling?" Fiona asked.

"It's because you are beautiful Fiona," Iron said and blushed. Fiona also blushed.

"Um…thank you Iron," Fiona said then dropped the washcloth on the ground. After that Fiona sat next to him. Iron picked up the washcloth and looked at Fiona.

"If you leave this on the ground then it will make the carpet wet," Iron said. Fiona looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I…I know…Iron, I've just been so depressed lately," Fiona said, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"She still misses Scourge," Iron thought. Iron hugged her. "It's okay Fiona, I saw Scourge last night," Iron said. Fiona looked at Iron.

"You did, where did he go?" Fiona asked.

"He was with another girl," Iron replied. Fiona started crying really hard. Iron hugged her tight.

"Shhh Fiona, I'll make you feel better," Iron said. Fiona looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You…you will?" Fiona asked through tears. Iron nodded.

"Now I'm gonna ask you first," Iron said. Fiona nodded sadly. "Do you want to go out with me?" Iron asked.

"I…I…yes," Fiona said, as she nodded slowly. Iron smiled.

"That's it Fiona," Iron whispered.

At a park Scourge was walking around with his hands in his pockets. All he could think about was Fiona. Suddenly Celsius walked up to him. "Hi Scourge it's nice to see ya again," Celsius said. Scourge looked at her.

"Oh, hi Celsius," Scourge said, as he frowned. Celsius crossed her arms.

"What's the matter?" Celsius asked.

"Nothing," Scourge replied. Celsius nodded then walked away. Scourge shook his head and continued to think about Fiona.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**How was this chapter? Please review!**


	3. The Date

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter Three: The Date**

Iron drove a black Hummer to Fiona's house and stopped in front of her house. Fiona was inside the house getting ready. "I can't believe Scourge was with another girl!" Fiona exclaimed angrily. "It's a good thing that I have Iron for a friend," Fiona said then grabbed an orange purse that was on a bed. Fiona wore an orange dress that went down to her knees, some orange boots, and an orange bow on her head. Fiona then walked out of the room then walked out of the house and walked towards the Hummer. The Hummer was real smooth and clean. Iron hopped out of the Hummer and walked up to Fiona. After that he bowed.

"I shall help you get into your car Fiona," Iron said, as he grabbed her hand. Fiona blushed and giggled.

"Why thank you sir," Fiona said happily. Iron helped her get into the car then he got into the car. Iron looked at her.

"Shall I drive or did you forget something in your house?" Iron asked. Fiona shook her head.

"I didn't forget anything…you can drive Iron sir," Fiona said, as she smiled. Iron nodded then started driving.

At some restaurant called The Fifth Café Scourge was sitting down at a table looking at a menu. Suddenly Celsius walked over to him and sat across the table from him. "Hi Scourge," Celsius said. Scourge sat the menu down and sighed.

"What do you want?" Scourge asked sounding annoyed. Celsius sighed.

"I was just gonna ask you if I could help you look for Fiona," Celsius said, as she smiled.

"Do I have to pay you for this?" Scourge asked. Celsius laughed.

"No silly I'm your friend," Celsius said. Scourge nodded slowly.

"So how are we going to find her?" Scourge asked.

"I can find her I'm an expert at finding someone," Celsius said seriously. Scourge nodded.

"Thanks Celsius," Scourge said. Celsius nodded then looked over at a table and saw Miles and Tunica sitting together and talking happily.

"Hey, isn't that your friends over there?" Celsius asked, as she pointed at the table. Scourge looked over there and nodded.

"Yes," Scourge replied. Celsius nodded then looked at another table and saw Ghost and Amy sitting together.

"Isn't that your other friends?" Celsius asked, as she pointed at Ghost and Amy. Scourge looked over there.

"The bat yes the pink hedgehog no," Scourge replied, as he sighed then suddenly Iron and Fiona walked into the restaurant. Fiona had her arm wrapped around Iron's and she was giggling happily. Scourge saw this and froze in place. Celsius saw what he was looking at and sighed sadly.

"I…I'm sorry Scourge," Celsius said sadly. Scourge looked down at the table and tears dropped on the table from his eyes. Scourge sighed sadly. Fiona was still giggling then spotted Scourge with Celsius. Fiona stopped giggling and frowned.

"Hey Iron, is that the other girl you were talking about?" Fiona asked. Iron looked over at Scourge and Celsius and was in shock to see Celsius with Scourge.

"I…um…yeah," Iron said then he and Fiona took a seat at another table. Fiona couldn't keep her eyes off of Scourge. Scourge was still looking down at the table crying.

"I think there's no need to look for Fiona now," Scourge said, as he stood up. Celsius also stood up and put her hand out for Scourge to shake it.

"I'm sorry Scourge," Celsius said. Scourge nodded slowly and shook her hand. After that Scourge left sadly. Celsius frowned and looked at Fiona who was looking at her. Celsius walked over to Fiona and slapped her across the face. Fiona stood there in shock and Iron was just watching. "What is wrong with you Fiona?! Scourge loved you and you go out with another guy!" Celsius shouted causing everyone in the restaurant to look at her.

"Well Iron here told me Scourge was with another girl and you know what?" Fiona asked.

"What?" Celsius asked angrily.

"I think you're the girl!" Fiona screamed and slapped Celsius across the face. Celsius growled.

"Scourge was sad so I came here and sat with him! I wanted to help him look for you Fiona! All the guy cared about was looking for you to be with you and you go out with Iron! You just crushed his heart!" Celsius exclaimed then walked out of the restaurant. Fiona looked at Iron confused.

"Was Scourge with another girl?" Fiona asked. Iron didn't say anything and looked away. "Iron you look at me!" Fiona shouted. Iron looked at her. "Was Scourge with another girl or not?" Fiona asked. Iron sighed.

"No," Iron replied. Fiona started crying.

"Why'd you lie to me?" Fiona asked through tears.

"Because I love you Fiona," Iron said, as he grabbed her hands. Fiona snatched her hands away.

"I don't love you I love Scourge!" Fiona exclaimed then Tunica and Miles walked up to them.

"What's going on Fiona?" Tunica asked. Fiona didn't say anything and got up.

"Scourge!" Fiona shouted and ran out of the restaurant. Everyone stood there confused except Iron.

Outside Fiona was running and running looking for Scourge. Fiona checked the park, markets, her house, a bar, and everywhere but she didn't find him. Fiona went back home and flopped down on her bed sadly. She started sobbing. "Scourge…I'm so sorry," Fiona sobbed. Suddenly Tunica walked into her room and sat down beside her.

"Fiona…it's okay," Tunica said.

"No it's not okay!" Fiona exclaimed sadly. Tunica hugged Fiona tightly.

"You have to go find him and tell him that you love him more than anything," Tunica said. Fiona sniffled and returned the hug. "Fiona…you have to," Tunica said. Fiona looked at her then let go. After that Fiona stood up.

"I'm going to find Scourge no matter what," Fiona said, as she wiped her tears away. Tunica nodded happily.

"You go girl," Tunica said. Fiona then ran out of the room and out of the house.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

**REIVEW!!!**


	4. I Will Love You

**I Will Find You**

**Chapter Four: I Will Love You**

Fiona searched everywhere and then found a house. She walked up to the door and knocked three times. Fiona was cold and it was raining so she was soaked with water. Suddenly Scourge opened the door. "Oh…it's you," Scourge said, as he looked away from her. Fiona stared at Scourge.

"Um Scourge…can I come in we need to talk," Fiona said. Scourge sighed then let her in. Fiona took her shoes off then sat down on a couch. Scourge sat beside her.

"Is this about Iron?" Scourge asked sounding annoyed. Fiona looked at him sadly.

"No," Fiona replied.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Scourge asked, as he looked at her.

"I…I'm sorry about what happened in the restaurant," Fiona said.

"How can you do this to me Fiona?" Scourge asked, as he looked away from her.

"Iron lied to me Scourge…he said that you were with another girl," Fiona said with tears in her eyes.

"And you believed him?" Scourge asked without looking at her. Fiona looked at the ground sadly.

"Scourge I'm sorry…he's just a good friend and I thought he was a trustworthy person," Fiona said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Scourge didn't look at her. Fiona looked at Scourge then Scourge looked at her. "Scourge…I love you," Fiona said, then kissed his lips softly. Scourge didn't move nor did he return the kiss. Fiona pulled away then got up. "I'm…s…s…sorry Scourge," Fiona said, as she started crying then ran out of the house. Scourge sighed.

"Fiona!" Scourge called out to her and also ran out of the house. Fiona didn't hear Scourge calling her and continued running then suddenly Scourge grabbed her wrist. Fiona stopped and looked at him. "Fiona I love you too…I love you more than anything in the world," Scourge said then kissed her lips. Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Scourge hugged her and pulled her close to him. Iron watched them from his Hummer.

"Well I guess I better find someone else," Iron said sadly. Suddenly someone knocked on the car window. Iron opened the door and it was Celsius. She hopped in and shut the door.

"Iron I'm mad at you for lying but you will always be my friend," Celsius said. Iron nodded slowly. Celsius then placed her lips on his. Iron was shocked but returned the kiss. Celsius pulled away. "I always had a crush on you Iron," Celsius said.

"Really?" Iron asked, as he blushed. Celsius nodded.

Back outside Fiona and Scourge pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you Scourge," Fiona said.

"I love you too Fiona," Scourge said then hugged her tightly. Suddenly it stopped raining and the sun came out and shined on Fiona and Scourge. Fiona smiled so did Scourge. After that they kissed.

THE END OF I WILL FIND YOU

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**See ya!**


End file.
